In the Arms of the Dead
by Ivory Tuluxey
Summary: Ivory is an unsual girl, sent to help Spot. But the leader of Brooklyn finds out more than he wants to. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter, because it's cool.

In the Arms of the Dead

In the Arms of the Dead

Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are Ivory and Desent…Shakespeare, Shay, Rusty, Hopscotch and Ace are all my best friends guys…the rest are Disney's.

So here I am, walking down the streets of Manhattan. I looked at the folded coffee stained in my hand; Spot, _What kind of a name is Spot anyway? _So I turned my attention, once again, to looking for this "Spot Conlon". O.K. here's the hard part…_What's he look like again? Oh yeah, Blue-eyed Wonder boy, as in it's a wonder he doesn't get beat up with a name like that._

I see him! As soon as I caught up to him I grabbed his arm and twisted it around as I pulled him into an alley. His other arm turned in attempt to hit me; I blocked it.

"Be a good boy Conlon, and I won't hurt you."

There was a muffled "No!" from under my hand in response to my request. So I twisted the arm I had until I heard a pop. _Oops, ok, it's probably broken or out of place. I'll worry about it later._ There was a little flinch to show the pain, but no murderous scream. _That's my kind of man._

"Be a good boy?" I asked. He nodded and I released his arm and mouth. _Bad Idea, _he threw a punch, which I only avoided by ducking and kicking his legs out from under him. I straddled him as soon as he hit the ground.

"That wasn't 'Good boy' I said 'Good boy'. You weren't being honorable."

"What'd ya's want wid me?"

"To rob, rape and kill you. What do you think I want?"

"I don't know, you're da one dat attacked me!"

"Shh, quiet ass, you're gonna wake the bunnies."

He squinted at me, "Who are you'se?"

"My name is Ivory Tuluxey, that's all I'll tell you for now."

"Are you'se gonna get off me?"

"Umm, maybe. Say 'Please'."

"Please," he said annoyed.

__

Ha ha he did it. Time to have fun. I got off him. "Now sit, play dead, roll over, speak-"

"O.k. I'se got it. Stop."

__

Ooo demanding. He stood, dusting of his already dirty clothes with one arm. "Will you came with me, and I'll take a look at that arm." _O.k fine I'm concerned, I hurt him. I wasn't supposed to, but I did. Besides, I have to keep an eye on him. and this is the only way I can think of right now._

He stopped dusting and tilted his head. Looking at me from the corner of his eye, he says "No, I'm ok. I 'Tink I'se want to stay away from you'se anyway."

__

Now I'm pissed. "O.k. I'll put it this way. Either you come with me or I'll break your legs so you can't walk." _I come off threatening. Why do I always come off threatening?_

He stared at me, obviously afraid. "I'll come wid ya." _Good. I didn't mean to come off threatening. I just have that persona I guess._

So we walked up to my apartment and I opened the door. "Inside, it's cooler in there." _Actually I don't know if it's cooler or not. All I know is that's it's summer, and if I were in California I would be wearing a halter top and shortie shorts. But here they have to have that pathetic rule of having to cover most of your skin cause "You're a girl". I hate it here._

I took out my 20th century first aid kit. I found Spot sitting at the kitchen table, eyeing some fake fruit. _I choose to ignore this._ I grabbed his arm and moved it slowly as to not to hurt it anymore than I already had. He winced as I moved it. I felt around the joint, I had popped it out. I gave him no warning as I pushed it back in. He screamed and swore at me, but I ignored him. I put my hand on the joint to heel it, but he moved it away. _Fine, it'll heel the hard way. _I wrapped it, and put it in a sling.

"Are you hungry?" _Why'd I ask, he's a poor little boy.. actually, littler than I thought. Anyway._

"Yeah." _Good, great, now I get to make stuff._

I boiled water, and put in noodles. I strained them and dumped some sauce in. _This would be so much easier with a microwave. _Besides all this crap food, I have to keep my modern stuff hidden. _I'm so glad I live where I live. _

Looking over at Spot, I dumped some sauce all over the counter and my clothes. "Shit! Mother- God!" I heard a chuckle from the table. _Why does it always happen to me? Why? Uh, ok. I'll clean up later. Red. Blood. Hungry. Whoa! Ok, I'm gonna stop that. Noodles burning. Stir them._

"Here," I said picking up the noodles and placing it on the table in front of him. I went into my room and stripped off my shirt and skirt, and replaced them with a tight, belly showing spaghetti tank, and baggy jeans. _Oops, I forgot where I was, oh well. Too lazy to take it off. _I walked back into the kitchen. I can't believe it. _He hasn't touched the food._

Continue…


	2. ...Look it's continued...

"What's wrong

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Fork?" he replied.

"Use your hands," and with that I dug my hand into the food to grab my share. I shoved it into my mouth.

He looked at me. Then his eyes traveled to my uncovered tummy, then to my legs. I smiled, and grabbed another handful and shoved it in his face.

__

I'm playing. I love playing. But he doesn't think I'm playing.

"What'd ya do dat for!" He's yelling at me. _He seems to be doing that a lot._

I laughed at Puppy's frustration. "Eat." I said, and shoved the next handful in his mouth (which was wide open and anger) and closed it so he's forced to swallow.

"Why are you'se dressed like that?" He asked.

"Because I can."

"Why am I here."

"Because you are."

"Why aren't you'se answerin' me questions?"

"Because I'm not." _I'll give him answers later. Right now:_ "We have to go someplace safe."

"Why?"

"Little boy, if you don't stop asking questions, I will shove my fist down your damn throat," Oh_ my god, do I even think about what say anymore?_

"Where are we'se gonna go?"

"Where ever you want. Eat more."

As he does so, I cleaned up the kitchen. 15 minutes later I picked up the pot that used to hold food. "Damn boy, you not hungry or anything." He smiled at me. _That's a first. _"How old are you?" I asked.

"17. How about you'se?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Don't you answer questions."

"Stop asking them."-I sighed-"246."

"Yeah right."

"O.K."

"Sure."

"Alright," -I said sternly, then added, "Where are we going?"

"Da Lodgin' house."

"Kay, lets go."

So we walked down the street and entered a building that said at the top 'NEWSBOYS LODGING HOUSE'. We opened the door, walked up some stairs, turned, then I lost track of what happened.

All of a sudden we were in a large room with a lot of boys. _Ooo, fresh meat._ One came up to greet us.

"Hey-a-Spot, what happened to yer arm?"

"I was savin' dis goil from dis ugly guy, and he hoits me arm. So she wrapped it for me."

__

I think I look either pissed or shocked at this answer, but I'm not sure anymore. I'll let it slide for now, he needs to keep some dignity…Spot, pathetic name.

A bot with a cowboy hat, and a red bandana walked up. _Red. Blood. Hungry. Stop it!_

"Hey Spot. Who's da goil?" He asked.

"Ivory," I said and held out my hand. He took it and kissed it. I scowled and pulled my hand away from his grip, and wiped it on my jeans. _That's Gross!_

"So Spot did a little savin' ta night?" he asked. I looked at Spot cause' he looked at me. _Uhh, Fine, I'll lie for him. I hate lying, but I'll do it. I do owe him for hurting his arm._

So I stared directly into his eyes and smiled. "Yup. He did a good job too, all beatin' up a guy 10 times bigger than him." _Oh my God. The look on his face…I just have to break it a little. No one can be that respectful of me. _"Course , I may be exaggerating, and it did take him a long time." The look faded, but gratitude and respect was still there.

"Well what was you'se tinkin'?" said a blonde boy and a patch over his eye. _There's an eye there, it's I guess it's just for show._

"Excuse moi?" I had to turn to face him.

"Well goin' out like that. You'se bound ta run inta somethin'."

__

Well, isn't he a smart one. And I doubt he's talking about the wall I hit a couple blocks back. I looked down at my naval; naval ring secure and in place. (I lost my tongue ring so I replaced it for my naval). "Where I come from this outfit is fine." _I lied, yeah right. In the ghetto's maybe, like the Bronx or Brooklyn. Oops, glad I didn't say that outloud._


	3. ...And Hey another continuation...

"Where is you'se from?" Blink asked.

"The boonies."

"Da what?"

"Sunnydale, you guys haven't heard of it. It's not there yet." _Oops. Umm. _"We're just building it now." _I blew it, I know that. They don't buy it._ "What's you're names?" I said looking around and changing the subject.

"Kid Blink," One-eyed Jack said.

"Jack Kelly," Said the cowboy.

"Mush," said the boy that spoke first.

"Skittery", "Boots", "Snooty", "Racetrack" said a bunch of other boys I hadn't even noticed. There were probably a lot more than I can remember. Skittery has brown hair and eyes, Snooty looks weird, Boots is little, Racetrack has black hair and brown eyes, and a cigar in his mouth, choking up my air. Mush is hot, and Blink would be if he hadn't yelled at me.

"Why does everyone have dumb names?"

Another boy with curly hair walked up, "I'm David."

I squinted at him and sarcastically said "That's any better?" They all hate me, I can sense it. So I smiled sweetly and said "I'm just playing around. See, I'm not a people person, so I usually just diss. Don't take it pesonally." Their hate lightens, except for Jack.

"You'se ain't gonna be a newsie are ya?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?"  
" Cause' you'se ran away."

"What? No, I didn't run, I was sent number one, number two…I forgot, but, I'm a blonde."

"What does you hair have to do with it?" Asked a little boy standing next to David.

"You see sweet, blonde's are stereotyped as dumb or stupid. Stereotyping is an awful thing. Never do it Love. What's your name?"

"Les." _What is with these names?_

My stomach turns and growls. I'm hungry. _I need to get out of here._ "I have to go." Before I left I took Les aside. "Keep an eye on Spot. Don't let him leave. I'll be right back." He nodded and I went out the door. I turned down an alley, turned right and walked into a butcher's shop.

The man behind the counter looked up. "Yes?" He asked.

"Hi, can I have a pin of blood?"

"What for?"

"Soup, yummy soup," He looked at me strange and I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm paying you, just give it to me."

"O.K." As soon as he came back with it I handed him the money and dashed out before he could realize that the dime said 1999 instead of 1899.

I stopped in the alley. _I'm so hungry. _I opened the bag with my teeth and let the blood drizzle down my throat. _Here it is, the object of my lust, the center of my being, and it tastes so good. _My strength and hunger was quenched at the same time. I felt my strength coming back, and my face relaxes into its true form. As I drain the last of my meal, I once again feel normal. I wiped the excess off my mouth with my hands, and from my hands to my jeans.

I let my face go back into the lie of human form. _Sure, being a vampire has its faults. A few less than humans, but enough to keep you second guessing your world, my existence. I mean, I know I exist, but there are humans that I talk to everyday that don't think I do. That's why there's the saying "Looks can be deceiving" and "Mirrors can lie". If I can't see myself in the mirror, does that mean I don't exist? No, I should think not. O.K. now I'm just rambling. To myself even. I'm so lonely, God I'm pathetic._

I walked back to the lodging house and up the stairs. _Spot's still there, good. Ow, my neck hurts. Something's wrong, something's not supposed to be here. Something like…like…like him. _I walked over to him and looked out the window so I don't draw attention.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I sensed you. What are you doing here? Business or pleasure?" He asked back. _How dare him._ I tensed, I feel his eyes searching me.

"I'm here on business."

"Oh, that's too bad." _That damn accent of his always gets to me._

"Go away," I tell him.

"Not in this lifetime." 

__

Ahh, I don't have time for this. "Dee, I'm not playing around, Leave or-"

"Or what? You'll hurt me. Come now love, I do know you better than that."

__

Damn I'm drifting. Big blast, Angel holding me back. Desent…_oh God. I hung on to him for as long as I could. Maybe if he didn't follow me, maybe if. _I closed my mind, forcing back the tears that sting m eyes and threatened to wet my face. "Go Dee," I forced out, "Please, for the sake of us, go," I pleaded, as my voice quivered. _I lost him before._

"Why did you run?" He asked and touched my arm, but I pulled away, "How did you change?"

"It's a long story my love, please, please," _Oh my god. If I keep him with me for as long as I can, then maybe I can stop it from happening. _He turned to go._ Say something. _"Stay." _No, anything but that. I can't loose him again. _"No, yes, no, yes, damninit, go, just go." I turned back to the window as he left. _I can't see him go again._

"Who was dat?" Asked a familiar Spot voice. I sighed.

"What is that Pup? Concern?"

He tensed, clenching his hands into fists. "Possibly. Why? Scared?"

I smiled, tears still noticeably in my eyes, "Possibly." I said simply. He sat down on the windowsill. _Great. Now he wants to bond._

"Old Boyfriend."

"Somethin' like that." _I need to change the subject. _"What about you Spot? You have anyone? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Both?"

His eyes widened "Nooo. Broke up wid me last goil, hadn't had one since. What about you'se?"

"Nope."

He smiled, "You'se like what you'se see here?" I looked around.

"Some of them, I should go." I said Good night to the boys and started on my way home.

"Ivory!" I turned fast to see Jack was running up to me. 

I smiled sweetly and asked, "What's up?"

"You wanna go sellin' papes wid us tomarrow?" He asked out of breath.

"Sure. What time?"

"Meet us at da lodgin' house before dawn."

"Kay." He smiled and turned away. _Ahh, what a hottie._

When I finally got back to my apartment I dropped my shoes and went into the back room. _I should work on my skills. _I walked up to the punching bag and hit it unenthusiastically. Then again, and again, and again. I must've gotten carried away, because by the time I stopped the bag and I were on the floor, and my knuckles were bleeding.

__

CONTINUE…


	4. ...Well I didn't say it's continued, but...

Hands clapped and I jumped to my feet. I stumbled, _I'm so tired._ A familiar laugh taunts me. "You told me to go, you didn't say I couldn't come back," he said, lying down on my bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked impatiently.

"Havin' a go at conversation. Want to take a peek?"

I smiled, _What else am I gonna do? Patrol?_

"What've you been doing this past month?" He asked.

"I don't know, you take a guess Dip-shit." I'm getting cocky.

"Dip-shit? Is that a new yank word to go along with the accent…Dumb-ass?" He replied.

"Shut-up woman."

"Oh, Ivory's words of wisdom."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Putz."

"Landlick."

"Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" He asked smiling.

"Landlick?" I asked him.

"Fluffy?" He said again. I charged at him, leaping onto my bed, and forcing him to flinch. As I moved around to make myself comfortable on his chest, I could feel him breathe deep. I know he feels the loneliness as I do. Only more for me because I saw him die, both times. But the comfort goes up and I feel safe and protected. I don't want this to end. I don't want Jon to grow up without a dad to look after her while I'm away. I want him back.

After a while this becomes an issue and has to end. He might get in the way of m duty. My innocent is being hunted, and although he may be the "tough leader of Brooklyn", he can't fight this. My comfort comes to a tragic finish when "The Powers" start ticking the clock in my brain. _I should be with Spot, no here, in the arms of the dead. HE'S NOT DEAD YET, _half of me argues, _AND YOU'RE STILL HERE._

She had a good point, and the damn gods didn't like it. As soon as I decided to stay, they sent me a painful vision of me rotting in Hell: actual Hell. When they had calmed down, they promised that if I saved this innocent then they would save Desent.

_What?! _I sat up so fast that I bumped heads with Desent, who had been holding me down because of the vision, which sent him into a cussing fit. _If I save Spot, I keep Dee. _I ran this over in my head._ That means all attention on Spot, no Dee till Spot's safe, Dee is Distraction, distraction bad. USE COMPLETE SENTENCES, YOU SOUND LIKE A BLITHERING IDIOT._ Said the bad annoying half that always gets her way.

I pushed Desent away from me and got out of bed. From the door to my room I told him, " I can't be with you right now. There's too much to do, and I can't deal," I walked a little further and turned again to face him. He was sitting on my bed with a pathetic look on his face as he watched me go. "I love you." I said simply, and as I shut the front door behind me I heard him say, "I know."

I made my way to the lodging house around 11:30 p.m. They were still up (in their "Bed clothes") playing cards and talking loudly. Some boys were asleep in their bunks, though I don't know how. Jack was the first to notice me, "Hey! I told you dawn!" He yelled from across the room, causing everyone in the room to shut-up and pay attention. All eyes on me.


	5. ...There's more...

"I know!" I yelled back even though by now he were right in front of my face because he and Spot had crossed the room.

"What is it?" Spot asked, "Is it dat guy?"

I nodded, "He showed up on my bed." Jack's face hardened, "Oh no, it's fine," then I added with a chuckle, "He couldn't do anything to me if he tried."

"But what about dat utter guy?" Jack asked confused, the whole room was still listening as he pointed to Spots arm (he was leaning on his cane).

"She did most of da damage, I jist helped," he retorted. I smiled at him, _How moods change._

"You wanna talk about it?" Mush asked and I shook my head. Talk is definitely low on my list. 

"Den what do ya wanna do?" asked Blink just in time. He, Racetrack, Skittery and two other boys I didn't recognize were playing Poker. My eyes lit up.

"Play," I said as I walked over and made myself comfy inbetween Race and Skittery. 

"Oo Ow ow oo eh?" Racetrack said behind his cigar.

"What?"

"Oo Ow ow oo eh?" he repeated.

"What?" I repeated.

"Ooo de er somin'?"

I bit my lip, "What?" I asked once more.

Race plucked the cigar out of his mouth and said, "You know how to play?"

"Yep."

"Thank you." He said, and inserted the death tube in his mouth once more. He shuffled the cards he had collected during his lack of communication.

By the time curfew came and Kloppman came up to say lights out I had almost won everything, and was about to go for strip poker.

"Ah come on Klop, let us finish dis one game huh?" begged Race. Kloppy nodded and said he'd be up in 15 minutes. Race's cigar is starting to tick me off.

"Those things'll kill ya." I said as I plucked it from his mouth and put it out under my foot. The two other boys (both of which I still didn't know names) stated to laugh. Blink just smiled.

"Those cost 50 cents!" cried Race, "That's 100 papes!"

"Oh well," I said, "It'll be $50 or illegal in the future." I couldn't help it, it's the cop inside me. "I don't know your names yet," I told the other two, "I'm Ivory."

"I'm Ace, and did is Hopscotch."

"Hey Ace and Hopscotch, you boys done losin'?"

"I think I'm done," Said Skittery throwing down his hand. "I'se got nothin' left."

"I'm beat." Said Hopscotch. I looked over at the other two as Blink threw down his cards.

"Shit," Racetrack whispered, "We haven't even begun dis game yet."

"How many?" Asked Ace. _Ah, so they're still playing._

"None," I replied looking at my four queens.

"Alright. Bet me shoit." Ace said.

"I'm out," said Race looking ashamed.

"I'll take your shirt, and raise you my thong," I said back.

"I'll take…that, and raise you me pants."

"I'll see that and raise my bra," I said smiling as the room filled with Oooo's. "There's nothing left." I added.

"Alright, show me." He said calmly.

I laid down my hand, "Let's see yours'."

He laid down his…_FOUR ACES'! _The room filled with laughter as I sat there shocked. He lay back in his chair with a smug smile on his face.

"I lost? I lost. I lost. Wait a minute, I don't loose. I never loose."

"Here," Jack threw me a pair of his pants and a shirt, "Washroom's ova dere." He said pointing.

I went into the room and traded clothes. When I came back I threw my stuff at Ace. "Be happy," I told him, "That's my favorite thong." I looked around, "Where do I sleep."

"You can take mine, I'se a ready got you're clothes," Ace said, still smiling.

I made a face as I mocked him noticeably and got a few laughs as I climbed up into his bed. The boy on top was already asleep. I got under the sheets. Ever though it's summer I'm still cold. I'm always cold. The lights went out, and I am alone, once again, through the endless night.

I'm not sure how long I laid there, but the voices came to me. Crying to me, screaming because of me, and all at once, the blood spilled all over my hands, and I jerked awake trembling. 


	6. ...and more!...

Snores filled the room, echoing sounds of peace. I got up from my bed, and walked silently to the window. Just as I got there I tripped on something…I looked down, _Stealthy Ivory. Now you're loosing your catlike abilities._ Ace was sleeping on the floor. I picked him up and carried him to the empty bunk. As I left him he stirred, and I smiled. _Good thing he's a deep sleeper._

I looked out at the New York City lights. The town that never sleeps in my time…is sleeping now.

I climbed out onto the fire escape and climbed the latter to the roof. I sat alone and reflected. As I did so I heard struggling on the other side of the roof. Someone, or should I say some ones that I hadn't noticed before were fighting. 

I got up to investigate. As I got closer I saw a pointy little demon friend and…_Spot!_ "Oh Shit! Oh shit! Oh shit shit shit!" I screamed as I charged at the demon. I jump kicked, and landed on my feet as he landed on the ground. He got up, so I twirled and kicked him again. When he got up again he blocked kick after kick…so I punched him. My hand went straight into a spine, I yanked it out. Pine Boy hit me. And again. I was on the floor, bleeding with every strike. "What the hell!" I screamed, "You're like God damn Wolverine!" He hit me again. A shooter hit the mutant. My little dog had gotten a slingshot and was using it. If Pins R' Us hadn't made the sling come off he wouldn't have been able to use it well. But he was an exact shot. 

With the demon confused, I kicked his legs out from under him and ripped a spine off his head and jammed it into his heart (which was near his stomach). _Figures_.

"What the hell was dat!" Screamed Spot horrified.

"Just a demon."

"Jist- Jist a demon!"

"Yeah. What do you want me to say? It was my Aunt Becky. Bad Aunt Becky, bad," I said shaking my finger at Spiny.

"Dat's not funny," he said seriously, "What are you'se?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't start, I saw how you'se fought him. I couldn't do dat, he was too strong! And no human could even be alive afta what he did wid you'se!"

"Ok, sit down." His eyes widened as he noticed the cuts on my face turn to scars then completely disappear.

"Oh God." He said as I sat him down, with my hands on his shoulder I heeled him. 

"Ok, have you ever had the feeling that you were being watched, like God watching you?" He nodded, "Ok, well I work for him, actually them, but the higher one's a she, and she's God. Anyway, I'm kinda like your guardian Angel. Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well, I'm a vampire"-he tensed-"I'm a good one, I have a soul. They assign me an innocent and I help them. It's ok, you're traumatized."

"What?" He was staring out into space, and a little too calm for comfort. "No."

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"Are you shore?"

"Yeah, Go ahead Kit."

I watched him turn slowly and go down the latter. I waited a long time for him to go down and settle into bed. As soon as he did I turned to Evergreen.

"Ok bitch. You have to go away." I closed my eyes and let the wind pick up. It blew through my clothes and hair, intrigued to help. Suddenly it blew around me and went to my demon. It picked up so much that it picked Aunt Becky up. I clenched my teeth down, eyes still closed, I lifted my right hand toward the sky. "Ashes to ashes…" lightening struck the corpse, turning it into a vampire-like ash, "Dust to dust." I moved my hand away from me. The demon dust swirled and exploded in all directions sending my hair into a medusa twirl. By the time I was done the sun was already rising. I looked at it and flinched, 200 years and I still do it.

I walked back down to the bunkroom just as Kloppman was waking every one up. Boys are moving around, shirts are off, Boys shaving, boys everywhere. None of which are fat. I feel sorry for them. _Hey, wait a second, I'm learning stuff today. OH THAT'S JUST FUN, Shut up, here's a sign of sanity for you._

Jack walked up to me, "You'se ready?" He asked putting his hat on my head.

"Sure." I said smiling. Spot approached me. _He has no shirt on. _I can hear his mind, his head's filling with so many questions I think it's going to explode. I backed away to avoid him.

Amazingly enough everyone's awake. I wandered into the shower room to avoid Little Boy's annoying questions. I heard the shower turn off, and I turned too fast; "Full Monty, My God!" _Full Monty, MY GOD! _

"What da hell!" screamed the boy. He looked so mad. I bolted.

Scared out of my mind, I totally forgot about Spot and his issues. I took refuge behind him. "Wha-?" He was cut short by a pissed off blonde. He has his pants on now, his eye length blonde hair going wild in his face, all over his light blue eyes. This boy is buff, eight pack, muscles, everything, he's totally loaded. I can read his thoughts, He thinks I'm a boy. I flinched, my make-up must've gotten sweated off, and I am wearing all of Jack's stuff. He probably wasn't there when I got introduced.

Continue…


	7. ..blah and stuff...

We're basically playing "Ring-around-Rosy" around Spot, until I scatted off the other direction. He's really fast, and he pinned me to the wall. With the force of his hands on my shoulders, after Pinefresh beat me, it hurt more than it should. He meant to hurt me, to beat his naked body out of my mind.

"What is you problem!" He yelled, "Didn't you'se hear da showa runnin'!"

I shook my head. _It hurts._ He's bearing his teeth, _A sign of aggression in this species. IN ALL SPECIES YOU IDOIT. Ah, do something. _Some how I managed to fling his arms off me, he was so surprised at my strength. I pushed him down and, _Spot?_ Kicked him in the side.

"He didn't do nothin' to you'se!" He yelled. _Wait a minute, did he just say 'he'? _I looked at Spot foully. Now that I think of it, when I first got to the Lodging House most of these guys weren't here, and when I came back they were all sleeping. _Great, now I'm an airheaded, insensitive Guy. _I sighed and pulled Spot away. "Look Puppy," I whispered, "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's doing everything but helping.

"Jack and I jist tink it'd be safa for you'se ta be a guy," he whispered back.

"I don't want to!" I yelled, and he covered my mouth.

"Shh, Ass," he said quoting me from last night. The blonde walked in, he had a shirt on now. "Shay. I'd like you'se ta meet…Draco. Draco, dis is Shay." _Draco? Fun._ "Draco's sorry, he don talk. Can't." My mouth dropped open.

Shay rolled his eyes and left. "You little bastard." I cried, "I have to be a mute…and a guy. No, no, I- I don't think so," and with that I walked away.

"But!" I held my hand up as I approached Shay. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"I can talk very well, my name is Ivory, and I'm a girl. No matter what you do the shower thing did happen. I can't erase it, correction, I won't erase it, and all I have tot do is close my eyes. Oop, there you are." I said with my eyes closed. When I opened them again I grinned and turned to Spot and Jack. "Don't ever try to control me again. Or I will kill you." I slapped them gently on the cheek, "Let's go sell papes."

We were walking along and stopped to eat stale rolls and water with coffee beans "breakfast" from some nuns, and went along our marry little way. We waited outside some gates for a bell to ring so that we could get our papes. "Um, 20," I said and again handed them a 1999 dime and went to Jack outside the gate. I still had on his hat.

"Now da foist ting you'se need ta loirn is dat headlines don sell papes, Newsies sell papes." There was an enchanting "Yeah!" in response to that, so I guessed it had something to do with that strike that happened a couple months ago. I looked at the headline; MAYOR CROSS BREEDS SETTER WITH BOXER. I analyzed it and said "Mayor Pimp: Gets jiggy with the Dogs!" A couple people stopped and handed me 1 cent each pape. "Oh Goody, 2 whole cents!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah it's not much, but it's a living," said David as he walked up.

"You people live like this?"

"How else do we live?" Asked Ace from behind me. I shrugged, "Invest."

"Yeah, Da race's!"

"No Race," I said, "In Yahoo, Nike, Rockets. All the things you don't think'll work. Cars, for example." There were chuckles.

Continue…


	8. ...look another one...

"Dat Model-T's neva gion' ta woik," laughed Hopscotch.

"But it will, it has actually. And it's going to be big."

"How do you'se know?" Quizzed Spot.

"Ah, young wolf, what you have to learn…Mayor caught in Bitch house!" 6 more cents, "Come on boys, keep workin'…Why this city sucks!" Was my next one. 10 more. I need to sell 2 but I have no clue on what to say. I walked up to one last guy. "I'll trade ya. 1 cent for me, interesting paper for you." He turned around and was quite hansom. I almost got lost.

"Hey-a-sweet cheeks." _Almost_.

"Sweet cheeks?" I said, just about disgusted.

"Go botha someone else Osca," Jack said from behind me. I turned to him.

"Oh my hero. Stop it," I snapped and turned back to "Oscar, is it? Well Oscar, 1 cent, 1 paper."

"I'll give you 1 cent, if you give me…" he came closer and my eyes widened.

"Scuse' me? I am not a cheap slut, 1 cent equals 1 paper, you wanna get down, go see my agent." I circled him and picked his wallet then took the money. My second circle placed the wallet back into his pocket. "You know what? I don't need your money. Let's go." I walked away.

Wait," Jack said, "What was dat? Stop." He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

I shook my head, "Keep walking." I said, he soon found out why.

"Hey! Stop her!" Yelled Oscar 50 feet and 100 people away. I broke into a run and leapt onto my fire escape. Jack and Spot in tow. Actually Spot's tow was by my hand on his shirt collar. I opened my window and slammed it once everyone was inside. The shades were drawn meaning Desent was still here. _Good_.

"Dee!" I screamed. He ran into the living room.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" His eyes were wide open with surprise._ He was sleeping, look ah, he has bed head._

"When the door knocks, and it will knock, open it." I said.

"Why?"

"When the door knocks, open it." I repeated as I shoved Spot and Jack into my room. 2 minutes later the door knocked. Footsteps told me that Desent was obeying. "Yes?" He asked, I could tell he had that sly smile of his on his face.

"Sorry Sir, but have you seen 2 young men, and a young lady, come this way?" Asked a deep voice.

"Why, no Officer I haven't. May I inquire as to what they had done?"

"They-."

"Stole me money!" Cried Oscar's voice. _True man, that one._

"Oh –well- if I see them I'll give them my regards." I snickered.

"Alright, thank you sir." He shut the door. I ran out of my room and into his arms. He swung me around and I giggled. Jack's hat fell off, it's choking me, and I don't care. _Don't need that air anyways. I DON'T NEED AIR ANYWAY. Sorry, jeez._ He kissed me, which I enjoy, until that damn clock…_Don't start._ A couch broke our embrace.

"So, Old Boyfriend?" Said Spot.

I pressed my lips together. "Yeah, something like that." I answered. Desent still had his arms around me.

"Hello," he said conversationally, "I'm Desent, Ivory may have talked about me."

"Nope." Spot said.

"Nothin'." Jack added casually. Dee looked down at me.

"Nothing at all?" He asked, "We'll have a talk about that."

"Umm," I pulled out of his hold, "We really should keep going…long day ahead."

"Who's Jonny?" Dee asked. _Shit._

"What?" I had to avoid his eyes. _Damn it. Why'd you have to teach him how to read minds?_

"Jonny," he repeated. I glanced at my bed. _Great, he's been reading my diary._

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said while waving my hand, making the book disappear.

"Who is she Ivory?"

"I really don't-." He grabbed my arm tight.

"Ivory." He said, warning me. Spot and Jack tensed, getting ready to pounce if needed. He tightened up on my arm again. "The truth."

"What do you bloody want me to tell you!" I let my accent slip. "I don't know what you're bleedin' talkin' about! Go- and you wonder why I left?! God damn it, just leave me alone!" I pulled away and stamped out the door, "Spot, Jack, Come." I said. My British accent is in full swing, it'll take w while to get rid of it.


	9. ...It keeps going and going...

"They'd be at Tibby's now," said Jack looking at the sun. So we walked to Tibby's in silence. There were loud boys in the restaurant. Most of the tables were filled, Jack and Spot a seat next to Blink and David. I scooted into a booth with Shay and a new guy across form me, and Race next to me. Shay glared at me.

I closed my eyes and smiled, "Mmmm." I sighed and opened them. Race smiled and plucked his cigarette out of his mouth. _Ah, he remembered._ I looked over at the Newcomer.

"Hark, What light from yonda window breaks? It is da east, and Juliet, is da sun." He chanted Romeo's lines like he was born to say them. I smiled.

"Good night, good night, a thousand times good night…parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night, till it be marrow." My accent made Juliet sound better than she is. His eyes lit up.

"I'm Shakespeare." He told me.

"Ivory." I said.

"Ah, You're English."

"She weren't dis mornin'," chimed Shay.

"I bet you remember this morning," I said and closed my eyes, "I do."

"I really 'tink you'se should stop." He said as I opened my eyes.

"Stop what Love?" I asked innocently, "Don't you like having fun, I can show you fun." I winked at him. _Again, with the rolling of the eyes. _"Aww, it's almost like you don't like me," David approached us, "Ew." I said smiling.

"I love you too," he said, "Hey-a Race, we're getting ready to go down to the Poker Hall. You wanna come?" Race's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Wait, 'we' who's 'We'?"

"Jack, Spot, Blink, and I."_ Grammar's complete. Spot, hmm._

"Spot. Well then I have to go also."

He titled his head, "Why?" He asked.

"Cause' I…Uh, Can." I said moving my eyes around as I searched for an answer. I got up from the booth, and said my good-byes to Shakespeare. I winked to Shay.

"Why are you'se comin'?" Asked Spot when I caught up to them outside of the restaurant. Jack was smoking with Race.

"Demons." I replied.

"Demons?" He asked quietly, "In da Poka Hall?" I nodded, "During da day?" He added.

"Are there drunks?"

"Yeah."

"Is it dark?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's demons."

"Who was dat guy?" Asked Jack as David joined us. We started to walk down the street.

"What guy?"

"Da…da guy in your apartment."

"Oh, that guy." There was an anticipating silence.

"Well?" Asked David.

"Huh?" Then there were chimes of "come one's" and "Ivory's".

"Alright, alright. That was Desent."

"Old Boyfriend?" Asked Spot for the third time in 24 hours.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Somethin' Like that!" I yelled.

"On, Off Boyfriend?" Asked Race.

"No."

"Brudda's best friend?" Asked Blink.

"No."

"Brudda?" That would be Jack, who couldn't help himself.

"Ew, No!" _Can't blame him. It was setup. I wouldn't of let it go._

"Then who!"

"He's, e's, my…me, husband," I stuttered. _My accents are slipping. It's showing off everywhere I've lived._ I kept walking as they stopped, they had to run to catch up to me.

"What do ya mean husband?" Asked Jack.


	10. ...You're almost done...

"I mean…Husband."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked David.

"White dress. Church. Husband."

"How old are you'se?" Quizzed Spot.

"I told you."

"Refresh me memory."

"246." They all choked and coughed, "Stop dying."

"How-?"

"Vampire."

"When-?"

"October something, 1771."

"Where-?"

"Leads, England."

"How?"

"Repetitive much?"

"Husband?" -Jack-"Vampire?" -David-"Two hundred forty-six?" -Blink-"Cool!" -Race, were basically that followed.

"Yes." I answered melodically. The silence that followed was very peaceful.

"How could you be 200, when it's 1899?" Asked David.

"Damn it David, Shut-up."

"What?" He questioned again.

"NOW, I'm interested," Spot said as I groaned.

"Look, it's complicated," I thought for a moment, "Everything is complicated. It's confusing, and annoying, and I'm missing my favorite shows, and it's so boring here I think I'm going to yammy. I might as well stir up trouble as then fight it off. I'd be more fun. And-," I was cut off by Spot's hand on my mouth.

"Sorry I asked," he went on to say, "We're here, act like a gentlemen, and win money. Jist, don' be yourself, you'se scary." _He's just so charming._

I looked around, everything looked familiar. _We're about a block away from my house, 2 blocks from the butcher's shop, _(we walked inside) _and 5 feet from my husband._ I tried to ignore him as all of us took a seat at an empty table, ordered drinks, and dealt the cards…but he joined the game.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath, and refused to glance into his sweet blue eyes. I got all clammy. _Why? It's not like I don't know him._ Then he started to talk; his sweet scent got to my end of the table…I looked over at Spot, who returned my glance. My eyes welled up with tears making me look down. Shame and unforgotten memories of his death made my want to scream. _Damn him. Why can't they just stay dead?_ My name echoed, bringing me back to reality.

"Ivory!" Screamed Racetrack.

Continue…


	11. ...Almost, but not quite...

"What?!" I screamed back, my accent's gone I noted.

"How many?" I got confused, and realized there were cards in my hand.

"None, I'm out," I said as I drank all of my beer in one gulp. The other boys stared at me in awe as Desent sat back with pride. I got up from the table and motioned for Spot to come with me…I got Dee instead.

"Today sucks," I said disdainfully aloud, "I hate this dream. Can I wake up now?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I like it too much." He grabbed me and kissed me deeply before I could pull away. But I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there forever. Just in that perfect moment, the way the world just seemed to stay still as it did when we were younger. It always stood still. "See love," he said when we broke apart, "You haven't gotten to the best part yet." This time I grabbed him and kissed him, more deeply than before. I was starving for him. I miss him.

The door bumped us, breaking our embrace. _Damn it._ He still held me as I looked to see Shay walk by, eyeing me. "Slut," I heard him mutter. Shakespeare walked in after him.

"Bless ya, fair shrew," he said as he smiled at me.

"And you too, sir." I replied. _He certainly does keep me up on my Shakespeare._ " 'The Twelfth Night', do you know lines from all his plays?"

"Yer accent's gone."

"I noticed."

"Yeah, I'se do. Would you'se like ta join me?" I nodded and pulled away from Desent. He's sad. He wants to kiss me again. I pulled up another chair (the rest were filled).

"You're all bright and cheery now," commented Spot as I sat down. I smiled the way a child might. Moods lightened, _How do I do it?_

We had a pleasant conversation, Shay and I, until he started hitting on me. I personally didn't mind, but I guess Dee did. He charged at him. Dee could've killed him if I didn't through him back with my magic. '_Dee, I love you, but you have to learn that when someone's my friend, then you can't kill them. I love you._' I told him telepathically. He didn't seem hurt, but you can never tell with boys.

"Hey-a-sweet cheeks," said an annoying voice from behind me.

"Bite me."

"Why the harsh words, thief?"

"Go screw a tree."

"Where's me money?"

"Over there."

"Where?"

"With the waiter."

"What?!"

"Hey, finders keepers, losers weepers."

"You'se goin' ta jail!" He threatened.

"Can't go to jail," I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Why?"

"Cause'."

"Cause' why?" He's confused.

"Cause', people like me." He started to come at me.

I kneed him in the ribs, then thrust my palm into his nose, making him bleed. I grabbed his arm and threw him over me, I could've stepped on him and broke his ribs. I decided against it, instead I straddled his head. I put his arms under my legs, enabling moment, his legs thrashed around like a dying fish. I laughed at him.

When Desent pulled me off Oscar I noticed everyone gawking at me. "What?" I asked.

Racetrack clapped, his mouth wide open, turned into a smile.

Oscar got up and ran out the door. "I could've killed him you know." I told Desent, "Could've broke his neck." I handed Jack's hat back.

"I know." He said and patted me on the back. I grabbed Spot and hugged him. I don't know why, just an impulse. 

"Do you love me?" I asked him. _I don't think about what I say anymore._

"Um, no?"

"Good. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To church, we're late."

Continue…


	12. ...Try saying bored now...

When we walked into the church the priest I knew was no where in sight. "Father Kellin!" I yelled, there was no answer. "Father Kellin! Hey Father! Dad!"

"Stop screaming child, I hear ya. Lord and Heaven hears ya. Everybody hears ya. Do you need consort?" Father Kellin said, coming out of nowhere as far as I could tell.

I shook my head, "No, just a vision. What do I need to play with to see?"

"Now how am I supposed to know. You're the seer. Just go pray," he said taking Spot's hand and leading him to the basement to be cleansed. I went around fingering the altars, and stopped in the center aisle.

"This is stupid…he was kidding," I said as I knelt in front of the cross and began to pray. It hurt, but after a while I couldn't feel anything. I blacked out.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion; I saw Spot being attacked. I saw the attacker. It was a Dekay demon, pretty strong, but not very witty. Easily taken care of. I heard faint screams, which brought me back. I opened my eyes.

Spot was standing over me, pale with terror. Father Kellin was holding my head in place. Everything looked dark, like I wore sunglasses. And my throat hurt a bit.

I got up and looked around. I wiped my eyes; the blood on my hands told me that my vision was bad. Which means it's worse than I thought, Spot started to hyperventilate. I put my hands on his shoulders and cocked my head, "Calm down," I said.

"Your eyes is black." I nodded. "You'se was bleedin'." I nodded again. "You were screamin'." I bit my lip. _I was? Hmm. _I nodded again. "You'se Ok?" I smiled at him. My vision cleared and he relaxed.

"Let's go Pup. Thanks Father," I said as I popped some change in the donation box. We left.

"Dat was odd." I smiled again and nodded, "Does it hoit?"

"Where I was, no. But it hurts my body. I didn't know I was screaming." We walked in silence the rest of the way. _How do I save you boy friend? Friend? Oh God, Spot my friend. When did that happen? Damn, so much for no connection. _I rolled my eyes._ Maybe I can get him to let go of that cane. _I laughed out loud. He looked over and stared at me like I was a dancing frog. I stopped and laughed harder at the situation. He smiled and let out something that resembled a laugh. I hooked my arm around his neck, and he put his arm around my waist. I gave him a knoggie to ruin the bonding moment and took off down the street. He chased after me.


	13. ...Lookie Lookie, I got a Bookie...

It was dark when we started back to the Lodging House. Most of the city was sleeping, but I noticed a light on in a warehouse. I'm curious. "Hold on a sec, I wanna check this out." I called to Spot, who reluctantly came.

I peered in through a window. _A couple making out. That's nice._

"Uh, Ivory?" Said Spot from behind me. I waved him down. "Ivory?" He said a little more urgently.

"Not now Spot, this is interesting."

"Ivory?" He tugged on my shirt this time. I slapped his hand away.

"Ivory!" Something hit my head, and I blacked out.

Continue…


	14. ...*sigh* almost done...

"Well what was I supposed to do? Dust her?" I woke-up with at start, but kept my eyes closed.

"It would've been better than chaining her to the wall! So your plan is to make her watch?" This voice is annoying and squeaky.

"Hey, She is the vampire of our time. We learn from her, we learn from the best." This one is a male voice. He spoke first.

"I heard that she went stale." Said a flirtatious girlie voice.

"Well ya 'eard wrong." Snapped a new voice. Dee's voice.

"Well, she's not supposed to get out."

"No shit Tina," spoke the male voice.

"Shut-up Rick." Said the annoying one.

"Don't get into this Bobby." _Nice, respectable names._

"Oh come off it or I'll dust you all." Threatened Desent.

"Now, this…child, is one of the chosen?" Asked Bobby.

"Yes." Replied Dee, I know that he rolled his eyes.

"And we feed him to the Demon?"

"That's right." He picked up something, a knife I think.

"And the demon gets stronger because the Gods' power feeds into through the kid."

"Now you got it," I heard Dee step over me, "I know you're awake love, you might as well open your eyes," he said to me. I opened them. There was and 8 inch blade in my face. I am so mad at him.

"HELP!" I heard Spot's voice from a distance. _Oh I am so pissed._ Over in the corner, Tina played with Spot; poking him with his cane. Desent smiled, but that faded after he realized that my glare wasn't going to leave.

"If you're good I'll take you off your leash." I growled deep in my throat. His form changed to vamp as he picked me up from the floor and slammed me against the wall. The chains around my wrists and ankles clanked. "I made you. I can break you!" His eyes were cold. _I wonder if that's how I look._ My face hardened. _He's hurting me._ He looked down when he smelled my blood; his fingernails (or what was left of them) had dug into my skin. He let go and walked away as I slid to the floor.

Desent walked quickly over to where Spot was strapped to the wall. He pushed Tina out of the way, and cut Spot's cheeks with the knife. I tested my "leash". It's about 3 feet in radius.

"Let it out." Said Dee, What's_ he doing?_ The Dekay demon walked out of it's cage. _No._ It was time to test the strength of my chains.

I leapt to my feet, and put all of my force on the opposite end of my leash. If I kept at it, it would break.

"Where do you think you're going?" Questioned Bobby.

"Shut-up," I said, putting my magic behind it. He instantly went mute and grabbed at his throat. Then at his heart as I let out a grunt. _Keep pulling_. The demon smelled Spot's blood. Desent smiled.

My chains broke, and Bobby dusted.

The sudden release sent me toppling over. I rolled out of it and pulled out a stake. With one quick movement I stuck the wood in Tina's back._ She's dust._

Rick came up from behind me and pulled my wrist chains; I flew backward. The Dekay demon got closer to Spot, which made me even more eager to kill this guy. I jolted my arms back, making him release the chains. I intended for them to come back to me, instead they wrapped around his neck. I seized that moment to pull. His head popped off like a dandelion's. He dusted.

I turned to Dee. _He'd been watching. AH WORK OUT YOUR ISSUES WITH HIM LATER._

I charged at the Dekay demon's large baldhead. Just above the tattoo on it is it's weakness. I hit it. The huge beast turned on me sharply. His black eyes stared back at me. Paralyzing me. He pounced on me and we hit the floor. I snapped out of it and kicked him on the head again. _God, I love being flexible._ It didn't move as I rolled it off me. _Is it dead?_ I shrugged, _Sure, why not?_ I got up and rushed over to Spot.

Blood dripped from his face, making me hungry. I unbuckled the belts that held him up. _That demon obviously had the power to paralyze his victims_; I watched Spot fall to the floor limp, but his eyes still wide open. I sighed, "Snap out of it Spot. Conlon, let's go! Spot-!" I kicked him, and he shook his head, "Come o-!" Something went through my stomach.

"Ivory!" Spot screamed as I fell to my knees. I looked down and saw a blade to a sword. Spot caught me when the rest of my body collapsed. _Where's the rest of it?_

"No!" Screeched Desent as he charged at the demon. He picked up Spot's cane and stabbed it just above the tattoo on it's head. Then he came to my side.

"You lied to me," I said, "You didn't make me…you are me." He took my hand and everything went black.

Continue…


	15. ...And Finally...

I woke up at the Lodging House. Spot was holding my hand. Jack was pacing. Shay was holding a bloody cloth to my stomach. Shakespeare was crying.

"What?" I croaked.

"Ivory." Said Ace. _But I wasn't finished._

"Hey guys she's up!" Yelled Race.

"Happened?" I got out, finally.

"You'se blacked out. We brought ya here and dragged dat sword outa ya." Explained Spot. _Oh, that's nice._

"Where is he?"

"Went to your house before dawn." I nodded and fell asleep again. I woke at night, completely heeled. The bunkroom was full. A new boy was sent to take care of me. I smiled, "Hi," I said, "What's your name?"

"Rusty." He has black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi Rusty, I'm Ivory. Am I still alive?" He nodded, "Damn." I muttered and heard him snicker. I got the impression that he doesn't laugh a lot. So I made him laugh, I made him laugh hard. Half the room was shocked to hear him having a good time, the other half didn't care.

"Desent walked in with black and red roses. I grinned, _My favorite._ Rusty left as we hugged. "Thank you." I said.

"I love you." He said finally.

"Find me." I whispered.

"Always."

A bright blue portal opened. "It's time to go home." I told him. A crowd of boys backed away from it's opening.

"Where is you'se goin'?" Asked Spot.

"Home," I replied, "I'm from the year 2001 Spot." I bit my lip as I examined his cuts.

"What about your stuff?" Asked Jack.

"I'll get it later. They want me home now."

"What about my stuff?"

I changed my outfit quickly with my magic. Jack's clothes were folded \neatly on the bed, and I was now in tight leather pants, black halter-top and a leather trench coat.

"Shoes?" Asked Race.

"Shoes give limitation to movement." I replied.

It took a while, but I gave each Newsie a hug and Desent a kiss. I hugged Spot again and kissed him on the forehead. "It's been fun Pup." I spit in my hand, and he spit in his, and we shook. And lastly I put my hands on his cheeks and heeled the gashes with out even a scar.

I went to the entrance to the portal. "Bye!" I waved and jumped in. New memories floated by as I took my journey home.

Angel held me back as Desent got hit with an arrow. It was just below the heart. Maltoch died as I grabbed a sword from Angel and stuck it in his gut. My husband was saved.

I snapped out of it as I hit the ground. Dee smiled at me. "What year is it?"

"2001," he replied, "Have fun?"

I hugged him just as our daughter Jonica, "Jonny" walked in.

The life that I wanted. The Gods' kept their promise.

THE END


	16. ...Last But Not Least!

This Story is very similar to my friend B-Rock's because it was originally hers. We basically followed the same plot as each other because we liked each other's ideas. 

If you liked this one then check out hers…it is called Checkmate. It's really good, and I like it better than mine. Though through most of the story it's like Day-ja-voo (or however it's spelled).

Thanks For reading this SOOO MUCH!!! 

And check out any of my other stories too. If you want.


End file.
